The present invention relates to a twisted nematic (TN) liquid crystal display device assembly of a two-layer construction.
Liquid crystal display devices in use today find two typical uses, namely, segment type display and dot-matrix type display, dependent on the type of pattern of the display electrode.
The TN liquid crystal display device of dot-matrix type display is flexible in display capability or can display many various characters, but gives the viewer a small angle of view in which displayed characters can be seen at a high contrast. The dot-matrix type display is therefore relatively poor in display quality. The segment type display device, such as using electrodes of a 7-segment pattern, is of a relatively high display quality; however, it can display numeric characters only, and fails to display information in the form of letters and picture images.